


Waiting Game

by titaniumsansa



Series: Song inspired YJ [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Was inspired to write about Snaibsel in the 5 year gap between s1 and s2. Zatanna tries all kinds of spells, but finding the right one will take time. Since she lost her dad, it's been a waiting game.





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Specifically this fic was inspired by the song Waiting Game by Banks and the line, "Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart?” I took it as Artemis taking care of Zatanna and her mission to get her dad back.

Zatanna blinks, aware she’s not in the library. Exhaustion seeps into her bones and she doesn’t feel like she has enough energy to try again.

“That spell took a lot out of you. I caught you before you hit the floor,” Artemis says, leaning to give her a peck on her forehead. Zatanna focuses tired eyes on her girlfriend.  
“Did it work?” Zatanna wonders. Artemis bites her lip.

“No,” Artemis says finally as she adjusts the blanket she wrapped Zatanna in when she carried her to the couch.

“It didn’t. I’m sorry. You used a lot of energy for nothing,” Artemis says, and Zatanna shakes her head.

“Not nothing. One spell down, a million more to try. Something’s got to free him. I’m getting stronger. I’ll be able to pull it off if we find the right spell,” Zatanna says, confident optimism in her voice. Artemis nods at that, making sure she doesn’t say anything. She’s been with Zatanna for a while now, part of being with Zatanna is accepting who she is. Zatanna became an orphan because of Nabu and an uninformed choice. She’s been trying to get her dad back since, quietly. Artemis helps when she can, she’s aware she’d never do anything like this for her own father. At least Sportsmaster was around, sort of. Artemis isn’t sure if she’d rather have her asshole dad or a good dad for a few years.

After research leads to a dead end or waiting, Zatanna sometimes slips away, eyes distant, lost in thought. Artemis doesn’t fuss or get her to talk, just makes sure she’s warm and that there’s food and water. Every so often, Zatanna will wordlessly pull Artemis to her or tug at her hand, a way to ask her to stay. Artemis will settle with her on the couch or in their bed and wait. There are times Zatanna will eventually voice her thoughts and new ideas, and other times where she just sleeps.

“Do you think I should have quit? Do you think this is worth it? Is it even smart at this point?” Zatanna finally asks.

“I don’t know if you’d be able to quit. And getting your dad back is worth it. You know I know that. And if you stopped I know we’d wonder the rest of our lives if we could have saved him,” Artemis says, and Zatanna exhales. Years of trying and failing has worn on them both. It’s not like there’s a way they can ask the League for help, they have to be quiet about their research and attempts. Zatanna was an orphan for her teenage years. They’re in their early twenties now, and there have been moments Zatanna’s wanted to ask her dad for help, for guidance. Doctor Fate isn’t a substitute or even a pale imitation. He’s barely even looked at Zatanna over the years. Artemis wonders how that wears on Giovanni, as he’s trapped in his own mind watching Zatanna live without any blood family. Zatanna wants to get him back before it’s too late, before Nabu kills him or they get too old.

There isn’t anything to say, nothing that will snap either of them out of this feeling. Shadowcrest is too big for two people, but it’s the safest place for Zatanna to be. Nabu can’t enter, even if he wanted to.

“We’re gonna get it someday. We just have to keep looking,” Artemis reminds her and Zatanna closes her eyes. She doesn’t have to voice her worries and fears, Artemis already knows them. Someday, they’ll get him back. Until then, they’ll keep trying and waiting.


End file.
